You didn't know did you?
by merlioske
Summary: did Sasuke know 'bout Narutos' little cruch? rating m.for second chapter's lemon... ;D
1. Number one: eh…sleepin’ time

**Disclaimer: **I am very sad to announce:I do not own Naruto nor Sasuke … so sad… but I do own this plot though…:)

**Warnings: YAOI! **so if you don't like it** DO NOT READ IT. **. ehhh…Sasuke? Well, he isn't polite you know :) well, that's kinda it, for this one.

**Note:** I think I should tell you that here Naruto is 18 and Sasuke is 19. for the plots' sake. All their age is also changes accordingly.

**AN****: **so, I got an awesome review today from the amazing **marbear2795 **and so, I'm revisiting this story re-editing it as I go. I hope it improves at least a bit ;) so, dear **marbear2795 **this re-edit is for You ;)

"Hey, Bastard! I said HEY, stop! "A blonde-haired boy ran towards a raven-haired one and asked with a cheerful grin on his face:

"Wanna go get some ramen? My treat…"- raven rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh:

"It's never your treat…"- glancing at the cheery kid he added-" Dobe."- and smirked when he saw the other pout.

"Oh come on! I'm really hungry… Teme… pretty please?" – raven's eyes went wide and he cursed.

"Oh, no! Don't you _dare _ make those puppy eyes at me AGAIN!"- he growled and, shoving his hands down his pockets a second later conceded.-"...oh alright already… let's go…"

"Yeah! Puppy eyes power!"- the sunshine haired boy grinned-" Thank you thank you thank you!" –taller ninja smirked from the blondes enthusiasm, and walked towards the Ramen shop his friend trailing closely behind him.

After, like a seventh or eight, Sasuke has really lost count at this point, bowl of ramen blonde ninja sighed satisfied:

"Ah… I'm f… ehh… I mean I'm a _little_ fuller…"

"Oh, so you want some more?" – raven's smirk grew wider when he saw the horror crossing his friends' beautiful features-"If so, then please, Dobe, be my guest. I'll order you some more, after all, no need for you to starve now is there…"

"No! Ehh thanks Teme, there's no need for that."-he smiled sheepishly.-" Okayyyy… sooo, what do you wanna do now?"- a sly smirk crossed ravens face.

"How about some training. Huh, Dobe? I mean, heaven knows, you could surely use some…"- Naruto frowned.

"Eh, sure, but why are you lookin' at me like that?"- he asked hesitantly and Sasuke raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Like what, am I looking at you, exactly?"

"Like a wolf which just saw a tasty lamb."- was Naruto's immediate response and Sasuke chuckled inwardly.

"No, of course not. What are you, nuts? **I** would say like a wolf to a… a bunny. Cute, fluffy… you know?"-he started smirking again and Naruto paled visibly.

"(gulp) a… a… a… how about… no training for today, eh Sasuke? I am kinda…feeling a bit um… tired?"

"Why? Got scared?"-teasing. Always works with this one, Sasuke smirked mentally when…wait for it...aaaaaaaaand:

"Scared? Hah! Don't dream in a day!" (A/N: huh? Is that even a sentence Oo?)

"Sooo… we're going training?"

"As hell we are! NOW!"- raven ninja just rolled his eyes- it's really too easy to manipulate this guy sometimes…

(…) in the training area in the depths of the forest…

After three hours of brutal fighting, they were stopped by two cheerful voices:

"Sasuke-kun!~"

"Naruto-kun!~"

Both guys sighed- they hated to be disturbed in a middle of their training… *cough* fight *cough*.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" – greeted Naruto, as cheerful as always.

"Hn."- 'said' a very pissed Sasuke. (A/N: he's always like that, do not mind him.)

"Sooo…what are you two doin'?"- after an awkward moment of silence asked a pink-haired, pink dressed and even pink smelling creature in front of them.

"What does it look like, huh?"- growled Sasuke, mad, that his "training" with Naruto was interrupted in such a rude way. He just wanted to get back to what they were doing, in other words, to enjoy the feeling of him and Naruto pressed close together…touching…feeling how Naruto's muscles flexe with his every move…seeing how his eyes glint when he concentrates on figuring what Sasuke will do next… he suddenly felt silent as he was absorbed by his day-dream. A very naughty one at that too...so naughty that it ended in not beaten, but writhing Naruto, screaming Sasuke's name to heavens above when he came…

"Emm… Naruto, why is Sasuke-kun so mad?"- asked Sakura watching Sasuke with worried eyes.

"Cuz you interrupted our figh… ehh… training…"-Naruto smiled sheepishly.

''Naruto-kun…"

"Oh, hey there, Hinata, how are you?"-said girl blushed deeply. (A/N: she likes him very much you know…well, too bad for her… che che che.)

"Great, you?"- he asked not noticing her shyness one bit. He's dense like that. Well anyway…

"NARUTO!"- seemed like Sasuke snapped out of his day-dreaming and had very well just thought of a way to make it into reality. No wonder he was a bit eager.

"Eh … yeah, Teme?"- Naruto focused his attention back to his friend instantly, forgetting the girls that were still standing right there.

"TRAINING. GO. NOW!"- growled Sasuke, sending a heated glare towards the girls for good measure.

"Ehh… bye girls…"- Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before turning away from them and following Sasuke who was by then, far into the forest.

"Huh? Hey, stop you guys!"- both girls shouted in unison, but… both ninjas were already gone… (A/N: fast runners, these boys… :) )

(…) couple more hours later, even deeper into the forest.

"Why were you so mad at them earlier?"- asked blonde nin trying to avoid an incoming attack.

"Cuz we were *punch* training. I don't like being *kick* disturbed while I'm *smack* training."- answered Sasuke matter-of-factly.

"But… *block* why..? *block* *block* *block*…

"Cuz… I don't like it."

"Oh, that's just pure genius, Teme!- snorted Naruto rolling his eyes. A mistake. -" *wazap* OUCH! BASTARD!"

Evil Sasukes laugh fills the air and… *KABOOM* Naruto attacks Sasuke, Sasuke attacks Naruto and they both quickly find themselves on the ground, powerless, breathless and way too tired to move even an inch after such a long battle…

"Hey, Sasu?" –whispered Naruto, still trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you whispering, Dobe?"- asked Sasuke not even bothering to open his eyes and look at his blonde rival.

"I… I …"- now Sasuke does open his eyes and throws Naruto a quick glance.

"What?" – he asked, starting to worry that maybe he smacked the blond around a bit too much.

"Nothing…"

"(sigh) don't piss me of. What is it?"- asked Sasuke actually sitting up to look at Naruto clearly.

"I'm… really.. tired and…"- Naruto yawns loudly and continues-"… hungry… but tired more than hungry so… I think… I'll just sleep here tonight…"- he finishes and rolls into a bal on the ground leaving Sasuke gaping.

"Wha-… wake up, you moron! I said *punch* wake the fuck up! If you don't, you'll… you'll wake up in _my_ bed tomorrow!''

''Good then… 'night Teme…"- and with a satisfied look on his face, Naruto felt asleep, leaving Sasuke quite numb with shock.

"Wha…?"- (A/N: _very_ intelligent Sasuke :D )- "Dobe? You sleeping? … … … Oh well."- he shrugged and got up to go home… with a sleeping boy in his arms.

There… re-re-re-edited Oo I wonder if it's any better . do let me know what you think ^.^


	2. Interuption and what good comes from it

**Note: ** ' '- is character thoughts

(…)next morning.

*Yawn* '…hey… it's not my ceiling… and it's not my bed… and it's definitely _not_ my room'… … …" WHERE am I ?"- Naruto hollered panicking, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Relax, Dobe. You're at my place."- told him Sasuke chuckling, walking into the room from the kitchen. He had an apron on.

"GOD, SASUKE ! Ehh, how did I got here?"- asked Naruto sheepishly, still quite unable to believe that he wasn't still asleep. I mean, come on, Sasuke in an apron? You would wonder if you were dreaming as well if you saw it, right?

"I brought you here last night when you felt asleep in the forest." – Passively answered Sasuke, taking in Naruto's appearance.

"Really? Thanks…" – said the blond looking so awkward an out of place, that Sasuke took pity on him:

"You want some breakfast?"- it took Naruto a few seconds to process what was said before he managed to answer.

"Eh? Yeah. Yeah. Sure." –'he's totally stressed… I wonder why..?' raven thought shrugging and going back to the kitchen before their breakfast began to burn.

While the dark-hair teen busied himself in the kitchen preparing a meal, the other boy was trying to get a hold on himself: 'Relax, there's nothing to worry about. He doesn't know. Nobody does. Sooo… relax, damn it! It'll be okay! Deep breath… one, two and … go.'

He entered the kitchen and his stomach made a flip from all the smells that instantly assaulted his senses and his belly growled loudly enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Wow."- was all Naruto could manage when he saw everything that was on the table.- "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah." -Sasuke cocked his head in the "duh" manner. – "You. Sit down, Dobe."

When blond sat, a gazillion plates were put in front of him holding all kinds of food.

"I ehh… didn't know what you wanted for breakfast…"-('U!' shouted Naruto in his head.)-"… so I made a few different dishes…"- said Sasuke looking as close to embarrassed as an Uchiha possibly could and sat down as well.

"A few? Teme, you could feed an army with this lot of food!"- Naruto didn't notice Sasuke giving him a pleased look, because he was already devouring everything with his eyes and the dark-haired teen actually allowed a small smile to grace his lips for a second before answering.

"Start eating… Dobe."- Sasuke knew perfectly well that his tone was wayyyy too soft, but he just couldn't do anything about it… just couldn't…

(…) after a somewhat awkward meal they sat in silence simply staring at each other not knowing what to do; talking obviously was out of the question. The tension in the room was already thick enough to slice through with a knife and neither of them wanted to say anything to make it worse. However, Naruto, being the impatient one couldn't keep silent after a while .

"So… what now?"- he finally managed, when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Don't know.. . ehem. Well, I guess you should…probably get… goin?"- Sasuke said and almost instantly felt a strong urge to kick himself. That was SO not what he should've said…

"Um, yeah. I guess so." - Naruto felt a bit crushed then. It was relatively easy to be away from Sasuke, but staying here, close to him, in his home… it just felt so good, that Naruto feared that if he didn't leave soon he wouldn't be able to leave at all. He sighed- he just hoped that Sasuke wouldn't notice it.

"So I'll be of now then. Bye, Teme…thanks for the breakfast… it was really delicious."- blond stood up from his chair and made for the door when…

"Naru! Wait… "- he turned around surprised; Sasuke never called him that…and finishing his turn he collided with a teen, who stood just a mere breath away from him now. Before he could even understand what was happening, soft, plum, pink lips were on his, kissing like there was no tomorrow. That means, the kiss was very, _very_ passionate. A few moment into the kiss the blond boy moved his head in order to get some air and maybe an explanation:

"Sa…"-but there he was once again interrupted by his older friends' lips. Not that he minded that much… or, at all for that matter. So, he started kissing back…and so, they just stood there… in the middle of Sasukes apartment… kissing. And it felt good. Very. Even too good. When they once more broke for air, Naruto said, albeit a bit breathless:

"Why, Sasu-chan, I didn't know that you swung this way…"

"Neither did I …"- chuckled Sasuke, making Naruto flabbergasted.

" ?"

"(smirk) hell, I just… never mind…"- he grinned pressing a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips,-" well, now that we know that I do, and, from the kiss I received few moments ago , I would state rather confidently, that you do too, we can maybe…I don't know, talk about…"- however Naruto felt he had to interrupt him there.

"Wait… so you didn't actually … know?"

"Know, what exactly?"- purred Sasuke conveniently navigating them towards the room Naruto woke up in.

"That I'm… well, that I'm gay!" – Sasuke stopped for a moment.

"Err… no?"- he hummed starting the slow glide through the corridor again.

"Really?"- asked Naruto incredulously.

"Mhm." - he kissed Naruto again.- " Will there be some kind of a problem?"-Blond ninja smiled into the kiss:

"No, of course not… nhn"- he bit his lip to stifle a moan, when raven boy started kissing, gently nipping and biting from time to time down his neck.- "Are you trying to leave me a hickey?"

"Hickey? No. I'm just claiming what's mine…"-answered smirking teen before returning to his ministrations.

"Ahh…" - 'found it!'-thought Sasuke happily, before nibbling at the spot, that caused such a delicious sound, again. Another moan escaped younger boy's lips while his hand traveled to ravens' locks and stayed there.

"I… really… think…*kiss…kiss* we… should get … into the…"

" Yes. *pant* *kiss*kiss* we should…"- so the two teens, without even breaking the kiss, quickened the pace of the tumbling that Sasuke had started towards the bedroom…. When suddenly: knock knock knock… they didn't react, continuing their path to… Sasuke's bed…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What the fuck?"- Sasuke growled barely managing to get his hands of Naruto and flew to the door, leaving his dazed friend in the middle of his corridor.

"Get the fuck out of here if you treasure your life!- he roared opening the door with a burst.

"Nice to see you too, Uchiha." – a single raised eyebrow was the reaction he got.

"Hyuuga? What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here?"- Sasuke growled quickly getting out of patience. If anyone failed to notice, he was majorly pissed of by now. He did not like it when someone disturbed him. Especially in this… kind of situation.

"Chill. Or breathe, both would be helpful at this point. I'm here on orders… looking for… Uzumaki." - Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"And you came here, of all the places?"

"Yes. And from your reaction I think I came to the right place."- said pearly eyed male with his pattern smirk in place.

"…"

"Who's there Sasu?…-blond teen asked stepping through the door looking thoroughly dissheveled. Nejis' smirk grew:

"You were saying, Uchiha?"- a faint hint of color adorned Sasukes' cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Yo, Neji!" - Naruto was oblivious to, it seems , everything- "Whach'ya doin' here?"

"Looking for you."- Neji rolled his eyes.

"Ehhh, me? And why did you came here of all the places?"- now Neji not only rolled his eyes, but sighed too…

"Because, Naruto, I knew that I would find you here. And guess what? I did." – Naruto looked sheepish.

"Point there. What did you need me for?"

"Orders. Hokage-sama, summons you."

"What for?" – Neji looked at him with a annoyed look on his face.

"Mission."

"Ok. I'll be right there. Thanks for letting me know."- he smiled at the older male, but Neji only nodded and left. He wasn't one to press Fate too much, and crossing Uchiha was definitely pressing the Fate in his book.

"Now… where were we?"-asked Sasuke smirking sexily.

"I have to go Sasu…"- Naruto looked so down that answer flew out of Sasuke's mouth even before he considered it.

"She'll wait." – Naruto gave him an incredulous look.

"But…"- all his 'but's' were kissed away… very quickly.- M..maybe, she _could_ wait…I mean, just a bit"- and with that he wrapped his hands around the other males' neck and kissed him so passionately, that for one moment raven boy forgot how to breathe. With their kissing renewed, they now continued their trip to the bedroom and this time, they did manage to finish it. Once in there they both thought the same thought "Too much clothing". And they both knew how to solve this problem. They smiled into their kiss and started undressing each other.

First to fly was Naruto's jumper. It was closely followed by Sasukes'. Then the ground met their shoes and ,of course, pants. Naruto's eyes turned red for a moment when he saw Sasuke only in his boxers: 'This must be the luckiest day of my life'-thought blond nin once again capturing his soon-to-be-lovers' lips into a kiss. Narutos' hands roamed over the others' chest, shoulders and back- trying to put every detail in his mind. Sasuke just smirked:

"A bit eager, aren't we?"

"Shut up."-and for the first time raven listened, he shut up, kissed the smaller boy once more, lifting him up and after that putting him down. This time on his bed, so that Naruto was lying on his back, while Sasuke was straddling him.

"You look yummy, Dobe,"- the said boy blushed and Uchiha chuckled ' He's so cute when he's like this '- "Now to the good part"-he whispered and leaned over. He kissed the side of blonde's neck, causing him to shiver, then he traveled down to his chest, then to his nipples- 'We'll have to pierce you'- a thought popped in Sasuke's head- 'but till then… '

"Ahh…"- moaned Naruto when his nipple was caressed by a very hot mouth and an even hotter tongue. While he sucked, nipped and teased his fox's nipple with his mouth, one of Sasukes' hands traveled lower and lower Narutos' body stopping at his waistband.

"Nhn… Sasu… don't be… such… ahh...t-t-e-aaaa-se…!"- raven smirked and moved his mouth to the other awaiting nipple.-"Ahhh!"-' che che che'-he thought while his hand finally managed to remove the getting- in-the-way boxers earning a pleased sound of Naruto.

"More then ready, I see." -murmured Sasuke wrapping his hand around pulsing his friend's erection. Raven boy started pumping it slowly at first, then returning to kiss Naru on the mouth, he used his other hand to free himself of his boxers. He sped up his hand's pace and allowed himself a quiet gasp when he saw the effect of his work on his lover's face: boy beneath him was flushed, panting and looked so damn sexy, that it took all of Sasukes' will power not to come there and then. He hissed when he felt long slender fingers wrapping around his own heat and starting stroking in, so very slow, motion. Sasuke stretched his free arm and took a bottle of lube from the night table. He poured some on his fingers and slowly and tenderly put one of his fingers into Naruto, who gasped:

"Sasu!.."

"-Shh…it'll be alright, I won't hurt you…"- however, then look he gave Naruto was worth questioning.

"Ehh.. have you ever done this before?"

"Actually, eh, no." – Naruto sweat-dropped.

"...''

''Naru?''- Sasuke asked tenderly, but his lover was out of words.

" ! " boy had lost his voice when Sasuke touched something in him, which sent stars straight to blonde's eyes.-" Oh, god, Sasu ! Do that AGAIN! "–' guess found the spot'-smirked the raven kissing the other again, adding another finger, which Naruto missed to notice, cause being at the edge of his…

"I'm… Sasu!..."

"It's 'k… come luw…"- and, boy, did he come. It was the biggest Narutos' orgasm ever. Well, for now at least. He was lying there, panting and flushed, staring deep into obsidian orbs. Sasuke, never breaking the eye contact, lifted his hand and licked his fingers clean, while his other hand never left his doing…

"Mmm, yummy."- Naruto felt himself getting hard once again.- "Your taste really good, Naru-chan," -with that the blond Kyuubi was reminded about, now three, fingers buried deep inside him.

"God, Sasu …"- moaned blond desperately trying to get a hold on anything solid, while raven simply smirked. Oh, how he loved torturing his precious little fox.

" Oh, stop with the teasing, already!"- Sasukes' smirk grew wider (A/N: he really had the will of steal, he ignored his, right now really painful, hard-on just cuz he wanted to… ah what the hell…), and he removed his fingers:

"Ready, Dobe?"- his voice sounded so soft that Naruto almost melted:

"Y..yeah…ah-ah-ahh…"-as you can guess, older ninja replaced his fingers with other part of his anatomy, which made his lover tremble with pleasure:  
"MOVE!"-desperate cry woke Sasuke from his trance- he was absorbed in Naruto's expression. In any case…. He obeyed this… plea and started moving… with each thrust getting faster, harder and stronger… and soon the room was filled with such laud moans, groans, and eventually screams in pure ecstasy, that Sasuke was really glad that his neighborhood was a place where all the houses were quite far from one another.

(…) three hours and twenty minutes later…

Knock knock knock…

Knock knock knoc..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOC..-door opens…

"OH, Hokage-sama, how may I help you?"-blond woman stood in complete shock in front of a totally naked Uchiha…

"Who's there AGAIN, Sasu? Now, honestly, can't they simple leave us alone for one minute?"- mumbled Naruto jokingly. Hokage, who was starting to get back her voice, lost it again when equally naked Uzumaki appeared in the scene. He walked to stand behind Sasuke and wrapped his hands tightly around his waist. He then put his chin onto the older boy's shoulder and asked innocently:

"Oy ,Hokage-sama, may we help you?"- the poor woman inhaled sharply and answered:

"Well, I did needed you to go on a mission, but, I think I'll send Neji instead. I think you two are in a need of… some time… alone… of the job…far away…

"Oh, yes, please. We're both exhausted, we really could use some free time, wouldn't you agree, Sasu?"- asked Naruto as steadily as he could, tying to control his giggles.

"Oh, yes. We_ are_ exhausted." - smirked Uchiha, seeing how the Hokage turned white.

"Ehem. Yes, so I guess you two have yourselves one week of free-time then."

"Thank you, granny."- Naruto cheerfully grinned.

"I think, you should go." - stated Sasuke in his calm manner.

"Oh! Yes, er… I think I'll leave the two of you alone now. One week. _One_. Count it. One week, and not a day more!"-and with that, still quite shaken, she left.

"Hmph. It's like she'd never seen two naked teens before."- harrumphed Sasuke. Naruto just laughed:

"Come on. We have a vacation to plan!"-and with that he closed the door…

*Owari*

And so, the first part of the story is edited ^.^ I must say, I like this edit more then the previous version. Sequel left ^.^


End file.
